Pokeplay Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki SUBSCIRIBE TO https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkMp3G6rfu3lLBqEEiKy4jQ for a FREE porygon lv 1 only obtainable through this offer(besides breeding) for every person you get to use the porygon deal you get 1 coin coins can be spent in the shop shop pokeballs unlock great ball $2 unlock ultra ball $3 unlock dive ball $1 unlock dusk ball $2 unlock lure ball $1 unlock net ball $1 legendary keys (keys require a certain amount of souls to summon the legendary pokemon souls are obtained by beating up a pokemon) gs ball (celebi) 200 souls $6 orb of fiery souls ( moltres/entei/coballion ) 150 souls $5 orb of thundering souls (raiku / zapdos/terrakion ) 150 souls $5 orb of waving souls (articuno/ suicune/virizon) 150 souls $5 orb of the lake (azelf/ misprt/ uxie) 150 souls $5 orb of giants (regirock/ rgeiice/ registeel) 150 souls $5 orb of storms (thunderous /tournadus) 150 souls $5 sticky note (jirachi) 150 souls $6 helm of victory (victini) 150 souls $6 half moon (cresselia) 200 souls $6 full moon (darkrai) 200 souls $6 magma (hetran) 200 souls $6 flute (meloetta) 200 souls $6 diamond (diance) 200 souls $6 magic hoop (hoopa) 200 souls $6 kabutops armour (genesect) 200 souls $6 flower of shaymin (shaymin) 200 souls $6 mew's hair cream (mew) 200 souls $6 sword of justice (keldeo) 150 souls $5 wormhole 100 souls $4 (a random ultra beast) giant gear (magranea) 200 souls $6 steam vent (volcanion) 200 souls $6 magical mud (marshadow) 200 souls $6 tapu statue (random tapu) 100 souls $4 eggs ditto egg hatchs in 3 days irl $1 evolutionary items mega stone $1 thunder stone $1 shiny stone $1 water stone $1 fire stone $1 leaf stone $1 metal coat $1 razor fang $1 razor claw $1 dawn stone $1 dusk stone $1 magmabooster $1 elctrobooster $1 upgrade $1 deep sea scale $1 deep sea tooth $1 kings rock $1 oval stone $1 protector $1 sashee $1 whipped dream $1 sun stone $1 other day care membership $1 destiny knot $1 __ items (items will rotate through the shop there is about 10 items in the shop at a time) black glasses +20 (dark type only) $1 castelia cone +10 (1 time use ) 5 for $1 charcoal +20 (fire type only) $1 xp share (gives 50% xp to the holder evan if there not in the battle) $2 lava cookie +5 (one time use) 10 for $1 mystic water +20 (water type only) $1 poisen barb +20 (poisen type only) $1 quick powder +50 (ditto only) $1 twisted spoon +20 (psychic type only) colress machine (+50% of iv boost) $2 rules first pick your starter its lv 5 charmander squirtle bulbasaur cindaquil totodile chikorita mudkip torchic treecko piplup chimchar turtwig snivy oshawat tepig froakie fenekin chespin certain pokemon have certain exp needs to level up 1,000 exp for a level 1-10 2,000 exp for a level 11-20 and so on pokemon drop 1,000 xp if there lv 10 1,300 if there lv 13 and so on catching a pokemon simply use the catch rate and a random number generator battle uses the number system and types for now the number system can be found when searching all pokemon stats in browser http://www.dragonflycave.com/calculators/gen-vi-catch-rate levels evolve your pokemon and you add your pokemons level to its iv and stat for its final score you have 5 of each pokeball you have unlocked for each encounter other legendarys that dont have items in the shop are 1 of a kind and will be obtained in events ivs are now a thing a bonus to your stats by anywere from +0 to +30 use a random number gen if a pokemon is super effective bonus 50 breeding when breeding it takes 24 hours than you get a pokemon thats 25% one parent 25% the other 50% a random pokemon in the egg group legendarys cannot be bred the iv of the baby is halfway between the two parents you must have a day care membership to breed pokemon the max for a non legendarys mega pokemon is 650 no even if it says higher you know how in sports your a fan of a team now become a fan of a player with the new fans stat pokemon in some tournaments get "stat boosts" abillitys are now a thing Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse